Perks, 12th level
"Now we're getting serious!" - Rufaa 12th level perks Meant to be a step above the 6th level perks, but not so much that 6th level perks are useless in comparison. Needing lots of Suggestions! Generic Perks Ability Score Improvement(Req 14+ in Ability to improve): +3 In a single ability score. (Permanent) Blinding reflexes(Req. lightning reflexes) You gain a +4 on reflex saves. Once per session, before rolling, you may automatically pass the reflex save. Incredible Awareness (No Req) You receive a +6 initiative. +4 on skills and saves vs traps, ambushes. Incredible fortitude(Req. great fortitude) You gain a +4 on all fortitude saves. Your body can shrug off most things that cause "fatigued", as long as you get a moment to rest. You may reroll all natural 1s Outstanding will (Req. Iron Will) You gain a +4 on all will saves. Your willpower can also shrug off certain effects(Not Fear levels) or allow a reroll. *Rightous Crusader(Req. Crusader):''' You gain DR 2/-. You gain another +2 divine favor after each session. Evil enemies of lesser stature within your aura of courage suffer -2 to their saves. You now add twice your charisma modifier on smite attempts and saves instead. You gain a reputation as a rightful crusader of good and justice. '''Tremendous courage: You gain +8 on saves against fear, and you can reroll Natural 1s(If the new result is a nat 1 you must keep it) You reduce penalties from fear with 1 level. Combat Perks Bulwark: '''Whenever you employ a Heavy or larger shield, you gain twice the AC bonus the shield provides, and you also provide yourself and adjacent allies with a +2 bonus on saves against AoE spells and effects as long as they can claim cover from you. This Perk requires a magical shield of +1 quality or better to function. (Does not function with Animated shields) '''Crossbowman superior:(Crossbow Specialist) You gain an additional + 2AB and a +4 dmg with Crossbows. You may reload a repeating crossbows as a move action that does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Additionally, when using the full attack action, you receive a free move action to be spendt on performing up to a full move. You can fire through each square you moved through, but cannot use sneak attack or skirmish strikes. Finesse and coordination (Weapon finesse,17dex) You can now add your dex modifier instead of strength for damage when using a single weapon which you can use weapon finesse with. You only receive this bonus with your mainhand weapon. You ignore up to 4 points of your enemy's Armor class bonus from either Natural Armor or Armor. *Master of weapon X, II (Req MoW X I) While wielding: +2dmg, crit chance increases by "1". The AC and AB bonuses double with your chosen weapon. You gain double the usual range increment the with chosen weapon. *Rufaa's Blessing: You receive a +4 AB and +6 DMG vs the Nightmare Inhabitants and their kind. You also have some sort of innate connection with Rufaa, almost being able to communicate with him at times. Superior thrower(Req. Quick draw): ''' When using the full attack action, you receive a free move action to be spendt on performing a full move. You can fire through each square you moved through, but cannot use sneak attack or skirmish strikes. With any and all thrown weapons of any kind you are proficient with. '''Superior ranger (Req Master Ranger): You gain the Greater Manyshot feat, if you have it, you receive a bonus Archery related feat. You may take a double move action to move during your manyshot. Either before, after, or in the middle of the two move actions. Additionally, when using the full attack action, you receive a free move action to be spendt on performing a full move. You can fire through each square you moved through, but cannot use sneak attack or skirmish strikes. Sword and board: While wielding a sword and board, you effectively slow all incoming blows. While aware of your enemies and not flanked You gain +3 parry/dex ac, and a DR 2/-. You gain the Deflect arrows feat and you gain the ability to use it with your shield instead of a free hand. You must be aware of the attacker to use deflect arrows. (Does not function with Animated shields) *Two weapon fighter superiorist(Req. Two weapon Specialist) +2AB and +2(additional) shield AC with the chosen weapons. You gain normal str bonus to damage with your offhand. While wielding these two weapons together, you gain the combat reflexes feat, or the ability to attack with both weapons after a charge. Magic perks *Elemental path(Arcane Caster): '''With your chosen element, you receive an additional spell slot of each level to prepare such a spell. You also receive an additional: +3 to defeat enemy spellresistance with your dmg spells, +2 CL on your damaging spells. +2 spell DC vs your damaging spells. Your spells might also have good sideeffects. '''Higher Understanding(Key ability/abilities 19+): If you have only one spellcasting class, you receive a +2 CL to it, +2 to all save DCs with it, and you receive a +4 on saves vs Magic and a few supernatural abilities. You receive an additional spellslot-, or an additional spell known from each level. Or interchangeably as you desire. Favored of the Unicorn(Req. blessing... Unicorn) +5 vs spell resistance, +4 spellcraft, and +2 on dispel checks. You may cast spells from all scrolls as long as you can cast spells of that level. Psionic Perks Additional Powers I: You receive an additional power of each power level you are able to cast, unless you are a wilder, in which case you do not receive an additional power to your highest level of power. These powers learned follow the same rules as powers gained through level-ups. (Maximum power level 6 for Psions, 5 for wilders and 4 for Psychic warriors) Favored Of the Cofumbrius: +4 Power Penetration, +4 Psicraft, May expend psionic focus as standard action to: Heal self for Con modifier X level, or gain 7+Manifester level in Power resistance, or gain total concealment for 1 round. *Psionic initiate(Req. Psionic prodigy,Manifester level 9) Your pp pool is calculated as if you wereanother 3 levels higher in your manifester class. You can now boost powers for up to 4 pp over the normal limit, for twice the additional pp cost.. *Psychokinesis Mastery II(Req. Psychokinesis Mastery I): With your previously chosen element you gain the following: You receive 1 additional Power point for each 4 manifester levels you possess when you manifest a psychokinesis power of that element, and you may augment up to your Manifester level+2. You also receive a +2 on all your Power save DC's. To manifest a different element costs 1 extra PP. ----